polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patriarchy
The Patriarchy is a political party dedicated to upholding the rights of man and fighting for the future of a free, prosperous male-run society. Its motto is "Logica. Virtus. Honos." In english, "Logic. Strength. Honor." It is the de-facto chosen party of the people of Israel and Yahweh himself. The party was founded by Bamsay Rolton, and is guided by his glorious leadership. During the House of Plebes general election of 6/4/15-6/5/15, the Patriarchy achieved an unprecedented 2nd place, with 26% of votes counted, compared to the National Socialist Party's 27%. Under pressure from the government coalition (who only received 40% of the vote), the people of parliament abolished the entire House of Plebes. In June 11, 2015, the Patriarchy was voted the party with the best banter and granted Religious and Spirtual Authority to The Chief Rabbinate of the The Jewish New World Order. Mission Statement Our goal is to foster the continuation and advancement of a western civilization governed by capable men, eradicate feminism from our society, and re-instill traditional virtues of masculinity in the future generation. The Patriarchy believes that men and women are born equal, but have different pre-ordained roles in society. We believe that woman's primary duty is the creation of life, and man's primary duty is to contribute to the advancement of mankind. The way forward lies in the world's past; logical, strong, and honorable male rule. Religious Services All Jewish religious services will be carried out through The Jewish New World Order and preformed by a Rabbi. This includes: Holy Prayers, Bar Mitzvahs, Brises, Conversions and Weddings. Rabbis may only be appointed by the New World Order. While no one is forced to be Jewish, Judaism is the official state religion. Party Color The party's color shall be #0092ff. Party Platform 'Economy' *Capitalism is the only economic system that allows for man's natural ambition to flourish. *All men should be taxed equally. *Government assistance encourages laziness and harms man's ability to perservere. *Blue-collar work is equally as dignified and important as white-collar industry 'Social Issues' *Gays should be allowed to partake in a civil union with their partner, however, gay civil unions are not as important or legitimate as traditional marriage. *Marijuana should be legalized for its medicinal and recreational purposes. Men cannot thrive without leisure. *Women should not be allowed to run for office. They are naturally inept at leadership and governance. *Women should be allowed to vote, but only after service in the military (nurse corps) and intelligence screening. *All men should be able to vote. *All men have the right to defend themselves with firearms of all sizes and types. *Belief systems that encourage feminism and egalitarianism should be outlawed. *Belief systems that encourage cuckoldry should be outlawed. *Feminists should be actively driven out of 4chan, and the internet as a whole. This should be done with whatever intiatives are necessary. *Degenerates that demonstrate no moral code and possess no honor should be exiled. 'Science and Technology' *Men are naturally more scientifically apt than women, and therefore scientific institutions shall not include women. *It is man's duty to advance society, and scientific education should be stressed. 'Foreign Policy' *Peace through strength. *A medium-sized, well-trained and well-equipped military should be maintained and used as a diplomatic tool whenever necessary. *It is unwise to go to war for private sector business interests. *Mercenaries and proxy wars should be used whenever deemed appropriate. *All western nations should pursue amicable relations with each other. 'Natural Rights' *All men have the following unalienable rights. #Self-governance #Intellectual freedom #Free speech #Self-defense #The ability to own personal property Members *To join, put Patriarchy at the end of your trip and post your trip here *Bamsay Rolton (!!DSlJygvKtx+), founder and Chairman * Israel Goldstein (!!6fPF4C4qLJb), Deputy Chairman and Shill Army Commander * Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight (!!eM3Pn3DRh6G), Treasurer * Schlomo Ashkenaz (!!1uMDHytSQNF), Israeli Liaison * Solomon Rothschild (!!y02PAYxqNnu), JIDF Liaison * The Goy Destroyer (!!wraV2dNUWmi), Chief of Holocaust Remembrance * The One (!!rc/HwcA5Jeo), Chief Rabbi